Many people are afflicted with conditions that adversely affect their ability to grip objects. Such people often have difficulty using tools that have small cross-sectional areas. Examples of such tools one encounters in everyday life include toothbrushes, cutlery, writing implements, backscratchers, and the like.
A known method for overcoming difficulty gripping such tools is to simply use tools that have been customized with a larger handle, or shaft. For example, one can purchase knives, forks, and spoons whose shafts have been enlarged to accommodate those with gripping difficulties.
Many common tools, particularly kitchen tools, such as vegetable peelers, or bottle-openers, are made with enlarged handles to facilitate gripping. However, many other common tools are manufactured only with handles that are more difficult to grip. For example, it is difficult to find cutlery with enlarged handles. And even if one did find such cutlery, it would be inconvenient to carry that cutlery wherever one dined.